ootsfandomcom-20200222-history
Sort of Like a Reverse Psion
}} Elan speaks as the prophet of Banjo and convinces the orcs to release the other prisoners. Cast * Elan ◀ ▶ * Durkon Thundershield ◀ ▶ * Lien ◀ ▶ * Daigo Da- ◀ ▶ * Banjo the Clown ◀ ▶ * Therkla (also as Banjo) ◀ ▶ * chief grukgruk ◀ ▶ * shaman vurkle ◀ ▶ * Grey-Shirted Orc ◀ Transcript Lien: No, Elan, say something to get us out of here!! Elan: Oh! I just thought you wanted me to say something prophety. Elan: O righteous Banjo, master of puppetry, please don't kill all my friends. Therkla (as Banjo): Why not? Therkla (as Banjo): Wouldn't it be nicer to stay on this island and live as the spiritual leader of these orcs? Therkla (as Banjo): Just you, me, and any nice sexy double-jointed half-orc ninja girl you may happen to meet while here? Elan: Oh, Banjo. I know that seems like a good idea, but it just won't work. I understand exactly what you're going through. Elan: I first became an adventurer because it seemed fun and exciting. And hey, if I acted silly and slacked off, it didn't matter too much— Elan: —'cause what, like I was gonna have any effect on a battle anyway? I was a bard, no one really expected me to contribute. Elan: But since I became a Dashing Swordsman too, I've gained at some small ability to influence the course of some events around me. On a good day. Elan: And so I've come to realize that I have a duty to use my limited competence to have a partial effect on the world, from time to time. Daigo (whispering): Wait—does he KNOW that there's someone crouching behind the altar, or not? Lien (whispering): How should I know? An epic-level ranger couldn't track his thought process. Lien (whispering): I'm just happy the knife stopped coming closer. Elan: It's sort of the same way with you, Banjo. You're never had any power because you only had me worshipping you. Elan: Now that you have a whole orc tribe, you can sort of almost accomplish something useful. Mostly. Elan: And like me, you have an obligation to use that capacity when you feel like doing so. Elan: Remember: With moderate power comes moderate responsibility. Elan: Please, Banjo. Do what you know in your puppet heart to be right and let my friends go. grukgruk: what say you. banjo? do prophety words sway you? Banjo: (by Therkla) Hmmm? Oh, sorry, I wasn't actually listening, I was just watching his full sensual lips move. grukgruk: eh. banjo not miss much. long monologue with spider-man reference. grukgruk: comic way too wordy for chief grukgruk sometimes. Therkla (as Banjo): Even so, I could never make my prophet Elan unhappy, even though I bet he's adorable when he pouts. Therkla (as Banjo): Release the prisoners at once! Daigo: Is it just me, or is he actually more useful the LESS he understands what is going on? Durkon: Och, aye. He has "Ignorance" as a class power source. Elan: Thank you, Banjo! I knew you would help! Therkla (as Banjo): Yes, yes. Therkla (as Banjo): So tell me, Elan, have you ever thought about how you might become close to your god? Therkla (as Banjo): Like, a LOT closer? D&D Context * The Psion class has powers derived from the power of their mind. Trivia * In the seventh panel, Elan paraphrases Spider-Man's maxim, "with great power comes great responsibility." The phrase was also adapted by Roy in #485. * This is the final appearance of the Grey-Shirted Orc who helped capture Elan and company. He first appeared in #556. External Links * 558}} View the comic * 80919}} View the discussion thread Category:Banjo, God of Orc Island